VALKYRIE'S FLIGHT
by bratt-n
Summary: Lucian was an extraordianary person and his death shocked many...


Two things:  
  
English is not my native language. So, don't be too strict to the style and vocabulary, please.  
  
I don't quite know how much time a 'period' lasts (Those who played V.P. would understand me). So, don't take the dates I used seriously, it's not the point.  
  
Valkyrie's flight.  
  
A valkyrie is flying,  
Her pinions spread,  
She is to pick up the soul  
Of a warrior dead.  
  
The chosen is standing  
Before Odin the god  
Listening carefully to the lord  
Ready to struggle till eternity's end.  
  
Though in Midgard he prayed:  
"Valkyrie don't take me yet!  
Give me a chance to survive the mess.  
Let me hear my children call my name".  
  
For as the soldiers die for their wives  
So long, the valkyries return for their lives.  
  
"How's that?" - a young man of 18, pale, eyes black with here and there green dots, short brown hair, a strait nose, narrow never touched by the mark of a smile lips, was standing in front of the ruined fountain in Gerabellum looking even more upset now after he had heard of his battle mate's death.  
  
"He'd be glad if he heard." - A red-haired girl seemed ever crying that moment. Her grief seemed to have consumed her to the very core of her own self. "He always liked your poems Stephan".  
  
"I know it's hard for you to speak about it, but I must know how he died. He was more than just a friend to me and you know that perfectly Claire. I owe him my life more than once. Now when I realize that I'll never be able to repay this debt, this thought lies heavily upon me. You must understand."  
  
An unbreakable silence set in the air. Birds stopped singing and even the wind seemed to calm joining their mourning. After a few moments, she gathered all her strength and spoke as if she put all her effort into it:  
  
"His death - as stupid as a death can be. He was shot by an accidental arrow while protecting me. I still can't believe that Lucian isn't with us anymore", - she couldn't hold the tears overcoming her and leaned on his chest crying and lamenting. - "It's all her fault. That girl that had come here lately resembled his first childhood love so much, causing him pain and turning him into sorrow. He couldn't stop thinking about her, he wasn't concentrated on the fight, told me he didn't regret dying. Is it like Lucian, our joyful Lucian? He doesn't deserve this, Stephan. I won't take it! I won't!" She burst into tears again.  
  
"Yes, he doesn't deserve this, not Lucian". His image appeared in Stephan's mind. He remembered how they first met. He was about 15 then. He only started writing and it was his first public performance. Some drunk guards didn't like the poems (they were not very far from the truth, by the way) and decided to express their opinion with fists. He thought he was doomed when Lucian appeared. Later he told he just hated violence. Who knew that he had lost his beloved one because of it? Lucian didn't like strangers but they managed to become friends somehow. Stephan always admired his inner confidence, great will and the ability to fight for his ideals. Such a pointless death on the one hand, but on the other hand, he even died believing that he was right. "You mentioned a girl. Was she a silver-haired beauty wearing a blue dress of a northern design?"  
  
"Perhaps... Wait, how'd you know her?"  
  
"I remember this beauty from... many places. She's a kinda hard to forget and I completely understand Lucian. However, her appearance is always followed by a series of tragic deaths. The only thing that links them is that all of the murdered were warriors, not ordinary soldiers, but the ones with some unique skills. Strange, but nobody in Flensburg seemed to react to the disappearance of Lezard Valleth after somebody took care of his hideout. This occasion wouldn't look interesting at all if only I didn't see this very girl talking to lady Mystina at the Academy a while before this event. And then - your message of what happened here in Gerabellum. I hurried at once to find out everything for myself. Poor Lucian... And SHE was here, when did you say? Right, a day before his death. She headed southeast that day?.. Back to Flensburg I suppose. I've been already tracking her down for quite a time you know, and I think she's connected to all this somehow".  
  
"I want to believe you Stephan. Really! But this looks a little bit complicated, don't you think?" Claire's face threw him on the ground.  
  
"I know that it sounds odd, but Lucian taught me to fight for what he believed was right and I'm ganna follow his advice. Hey, don't give me that look Claire, stop it. Fine, but I'm leaving for Flensburg now. Right on my leave for Gerabellum I heard from lady Mystina that a new so-called "Cave of Oblivion" had been discovered not very far from the city and I'm more than sure that she learned it from that girl during their meeting. Moreover, I saw that northern beauty near a similar cave three months ago when our inspecting expedition traveled to Hai-Lan. She surely knows something about Lucian that we don't and I'm gonna find it out." He turned around.  
  
"You're leaving already?"  
  
"Bye, Claire."  
  
He walked southeast towards Flensburg. Suddenly, she called him:  
  
"Stephan!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is she really that beautiful?"  
  
"Beyond that of a human, her beauty is rather... divine Claire."  
  
"I see..."  
  
He didn't know how close he was to the truth classifying her beauty divine...  
  
The road to Flensburg was long and Stephan didn't like to admire the landscape during his journeys. So, he began what he was used to, creating poems.  
  
"This one must be for the fallen ones, I think. Hmm... "For The Fallen", a fine title". He took a breath and the inspiration ensnared him:  
  
Those who are fallen  
Cannot be judged,  
Too long their lives  
They have drudged.  
  
Too long they  
Have fought in this war,  
Too hard their  
Hearts have been torn.  
  
Too much of their  
Blood has been spilt,  
Too large is the  
Grief they received.  
  
They fell on the ground  
Without regrets,  
They really had  
No more amends.  
  
Truly they followed  
They believed had been right  
Shearing victory, defeat,  
Dark and Light.  
  
I'm singing this song  
To the ones I respect  
The ones that  
I will never forget.  
  
They owe nothing  
To the world that they left  
They'd gone till the end  
But haven't been saved.  
  
The glorious ones  
That were sent to fight  
The ones that struggled  
With all their might.  
  
And their sacrifice  
Satisfies foolish pride  
The approval of deaths  
Of those who were right.  
  
"Damn this war. If only I could return Lucian I would make any "sacrifice". Odin!!! If only you can hear me, return my friend, I'll do everything, but, please, bring him back. Bring him back!!!"  
  
***  
  
Her grace was catlike, her voice sounded like a clap of thunder, her eyes shone brightly, her movements were faster than the wind, her power was absolute, her beauty was divine. The sapphires of her eyes enlightened his existence and gave him a new hope. He liked just to watch her now confident that he won't lose her this time. Just like during today's purge of the undead in a corrupted dark tower.  
  
"Take this" - a series of brutal slashes and flashing bolts followed the man's scream and the Hel servant's black blood spilt on the carpet. However, he combined his aggression with common sense and didn't allow the ancient primal rage of murder to dominate.  
  
The woman in an azure garb and a feathered helmet was gladly watching the young man in a crimson jacket. "Why didn't you finish it off?"  
  
"It's no good, my lady Valkyrie. The other creature will respawn its twin for sure. Well, at least that's what is written in Mystina's book. We need to put our efforts together. C'mon, my lady."  
  
With these words he drew his sword and rushed at the half-finished floating eye. She reacted quickly and sliced down the other devil before it had resurrected its twin.  
  
"Fine, I see you're making progress fast, even too fast." She sheathed her weapon and entered a small room that had been guarded by the Hel servants. She returned carrying an enchanted weapon in her hand. The sword shimmered brightly breathing with the magical energy of angel's origin. "This is the holy sword "Seraphy", an artifact made by the most skillful wizards of Midgard many millenia ago. Of course, it is no match for my "Favour", but it's much better than your weapon. Take it, let its light guide you on your way of einherjar."  
  
"Your generosity can only compare with your divine beauty my lady" - he bowed taking the "Seraphy" into his hands and feeling at once its howl eternal. He felt his very soul merge with the weapon's essence morphing him into something new, more powerful and furious as the very angel's blade swing. "So this is what the power of an artifact is like, wild, severe, twisting your very soul." - his hands were still shaking, but he seemed to be getting used to another being in his palms, powerful and ready to share its power with the corresponding bearer. "I'll prove that I'm worthy of becoming an einherjar, I promise my belo... I mean my lady."  
  
She did not reply, but mentioned to herself that this young one was even more special to her than the others. The point wasn't in his undoubtable strength, no. There was something different that attracted her. Different, but somehow familiar. She asked herself many times, but couldn't answer and at the same time couldn't forget.  
  
***  
  
The houses of the Flensburg's north end appeared on the horizon at last and Stephan thanked the host of the merchant's caravan that he had happened to meet on his way to Flensburg for bringing him here.  
  
"Not at all young man" - the fat guy never stopped smiling. "You're one of the Academy students and I'll enter the city without any problems with you, right? So it's me who is supposed to give thanks." He spoke as he owed his life to Stephan, although gladly accepted his travel money.  
  
"They are all the same" - he thought - "polite and elegant until you are off all your cash." However, this stuff was already familiar to him and he let it behind the ears hurrying to the Academy to ask lady Mystina the location of the Cave of Oblivion. He already composed a whole speech when his attention was drawn by the crowd at the Academy gates.  
  
The bells of the church were ringing as if seeing somebody off and as the people passed Stephan, an increasing feeling of horror began to weaken his mind.  
  
"...The loss..." "...First, lady Lorenta and now... " "...She would have..." "...That demon..." "...What will happen..." "...Who could..."  
  
The voices in the moving crowd were all sad and depressed and then Stephan saw it. The coffin was being carried away from the Academy making his worst thoughts come true. "No, it can not be, not her, not now, not like this..." The scene horrified him so that he couldn't make a move.  
  
"Stephan?" An elvish girl shook the sleeve of his robe. "Stephan it's you. It's so terrible; lady Mystina took her spiritual form to carry out some investigation while somebody sneaked into her house and... froze her body. Stephan?"  
  
He turned to her bewildered. "Hi Nyssa... But why?!! How, couldn't she predict?" - the common spirit of sorrow and depression finally took him over. "But, of course, she must have discovered something important. Where is the murderer? Is he executed yet?"  
  
"They don't even have a suspect..."  
  
But he wasn't listening to her. A different matter interested him more at that moment "The library? Her notes? Are they safe? Answer me!"  
  
"Don't shout at me. What's up? Most of her house library was frozen but there are some scrolls that weren't touched. Hey, where are you going? What's wrong with you today Stephan?"  
  
"I must myself examine the house." The blood knocked on his temples; he began running and didn't mention the guards that tried to stop him at the entrance. "I'm her best student, leave me alone." He entered the house and rushed to the back room. "There, under the cabinet, her diary, thanks Odin it is safe. No one else knew, so no one else must..."  
  
"Stephan!? Where are you?"  
  
"Oh no, not now Nyssa, please", - he murmured while hiding Mystina's diary into one of the pockets of his robe. "Done. Now there are two people to be revenged. Why is this happening to me? Nyssa! I'm in the bedroom, come here!"  
  
"Are you nuts? I never saw you like this before. We're all sorry, but you don't have to take it so close." She said entering the bedroom.  
  
"I do, Nyssa. Do you remember Lucian? He came here two years ago, a blonde guy in a crimson jacket."  
  
"Of course, I do. Who can forget that handsome? But how's he linked to all this?"  
  
"He's gone, shot in battle."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Stephan. I didn't know. He was your best friend and now lady Mystina, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Enough excuses. I think you won't try stop me now Nyssa." He looked so determined that moment that it seemed even gods wouldn't try.  
  
"Even if I did you wouldn't listen. Go, do what you think is right." Her words were the ones of desperation. She never saw Stephan like this. Who could think that a sorcerer who liked songs and poems and hated violence would become so revenge-lusted at such a short time? She wanted to comfort him, but he rushed away without saying a word.  
  
His room was so small that he couldn't even stand tall. There, a single lantern was trying to fight the darkness, but it was obviously losing. Stephan didn't care until the light went out and he couldn't continue reading Mystina's diary. He rose and reinforced the lantern with a bottle of oil and the particles of light beamed the windowless room making the darkness hide in the corners. He went on reading.  
  
"Hmm... Nothing... In-depths teleportation, don't care... Hmm... Artifacts and proper identification, not this... Ah, here it is - dungeons and monster breeding, shit... Come on Mystina, you must have marked that meeting..."  
  
He was searching nervously, losing hope with every page turned. At last, his eye caught a curious notice: "A stranger luring magic".  
  
"Thank you Mystina." He fueled the lantern once again and began reading the month old chapter. "...A stranger girl came into my office and claimed she was a sorceress of one of the northern tribes. She also told me that she made a long journey to reach Flensburg and asked me to share my demon researches with her. I don't know if her words were true because all the northern tribes vanished long ago, but she wore a specific dress and spoke in a weird way. Obviously she wasn't just another rouge-half-taught mage trying to sneak into the Academy because to confirm her power she revealed the location of the new "Cave of Oblivion" that happened to be not very far from Flensburg, by the way..." A description of the "reveal" procedure followed the last line. Stephan turned several pages and read the conclusion. "... I didn't even mention how she lured the latest data on demons from me and disappeared. Her last words were: "You shall come to the Cave of Oblivion with me in a month I'm looking forward to see you again". I wouldn't put a word about her in the diary if only I didn't sense tremendous power within her that moment, the power beyond my own, beyond even the pure elves' power. What the hell is she? I'll probably figure it out in a month..."  
  
He put the diary on the table. "First Lucian and now lady Mystina. I shall find this northern witch even if it costs me life." He stood up and looked at the closet near the wall. Lucian's words flashbacked in his memory: "Whatever happens, you must not lose the faith." Stephan came up to the closet and opened it. There under a piece of silk lay his personal Elemental Scepter, the symbol of his studentship. "I must for myself, for Lucian, for lady Mystina, for Nyssa for all I love..." He took the scepter and left the room. His way lay to the Cave of Oblivion.  
  
"The hell isn't as tough as it's said to be after all." He stood above a pile of zombie dragon corpses. The creatures appeared too vulnerable to his magic and the only thing he regretted that moment was his broken scepter. "If I only knew these beasts are so weak if you wield Saint Cross (Stephan's personal edition holy magic) I wouldn't strike them all down instantly by the Celestial Host (Stephan's personal edition massive holy magic) making my precious scepter break, if only they weren't so many. Hah, Whatever. I hope I'll handle that witch without it. Let's see what she has in the open combat." He sat down to focus on the spell and to calm down began singing his song for the fallen.  
  
***  
  
The wind began to blow harder as she spread her wings in the air. She crossed her arms on her breast and closed her eyes. The wind began to whisper in her mind showing her a new path. The Cave was just below near Flensburg. She called upon her favourite one, a woman with long brown hair and a bruiser with a sword even more frightening than himself. She spoke to the man who held the "Seraphy" in his hand.  
  
"Your training will complete here. You are perhaps the best of my einherjar; consider that I want to enjoy your fight for the last time."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Four rays of pure energy descended from the sky acquiring bodies in Midgard through the Divine Materialization Energy. However, the entrance of the Cave of Oblivion wasn't guarded by anyone, no monster, no treasure, nothing, only the echo of a song coming from its depths.  
  
"What does it mean?" She addressed to the sorceress. "Did you tell anyone about our meeting Mystina?" The mask of fury appeared on the face of the goddess.  
  
"No one", - the woman looked even more bewildered. "I don't know, but this song, the way it is performed far too nostalgic."  
  
"Somehow it is familiar to me too my lady", - the bearer of the "Seraphy" seemed to be listening carefully.  
  
"All right, I shall punish the one who dared to disturb my mission, wait for me here", - she said as she slid towards the rocks.  
  
"I'm with you my lady. You wished to see my technique for the last time anyway."  
  
She wanted to object, but he had already been inside of the Cave before she even had an opportunity. "You are all like this." She drew her weapon and followed him into the depth of the Cave of Oblivion.  
  
They walked down together until a fork appeared on their path. The specific acoustics of the Cave made an impression of the sound going from both passages and they decided to split up. The walls of the right passage were all covered with the rotten blood of zombie dragons. "I'll take the right passage, you go left." In an attempt of objection he looked at her. Their eyes suddenly met inspiring him. He stepped closer and put his arm on her shoulder. In a flash of temptation their lips met in a so long waited kiss. But as if suddenly remembering something she interrupted his intention and shamefully hiding her eyes hurried to the right passage... He only whispered. "All to please you my lady."  
  
***  
  
For some reason he wasn't exited at all. His mind was as clear as never. The same hair, the same grace, the same beauty - it was her, obviously her. Only the disguise was different this time. He knew what to do. He raised his arms in the sign of power. His voice was rather a whisper that moment. "Saint Cross!" He could swear he put his very soul into that spell. He saw the balls of pure light blast and her figure disappear in a flash of divine energy. He was so confident... until the spell was gone.  
  
***  
  
She walked led by the song that seemed to sound directly in her mind. She entered the hall and saw a boy in the pose of mind focus. Frankly speaking, the spell quite ambushed her, but the divine energy suddenly brought pleasure and delight instead of pain and horror of losing another body. Her divine essence just absorbed the holy light. When the flash was gone, she saw puzzlement and confusion on his face. However he came to earlier than she blinked.  
  
"Foul abomination of the north, you first took my friend, then my teacher and my own life will probably end here, but if the power of the light has no effect on you, then may the darkness consume my soul, but bring forth your death too demon."  
  
He was faster than she thought; he managed to cast another spell before her blade reached his neck. The darkness was quite painful, but much weaker, less harmful and not deadly at all. "He is probably one of the sorcerers of Flensburg," - she thought. - "He's so frail without a scepter, but how determined and full of hatred". She stopped for a moment enduring the pain of the Creeping Servant (Stephan's personal edition dark magic) and advanced to finish off just another mere human, who dared to challenge her, the goddess of fate.  
  
"It shall be engraved upon your soul!!!"  
  
He didn't close his eyes, he didn't stand back, he wasn't frightened, he just whispered: "Forgive me, Lucian".  
  
"Don't!!!!!!!"  
  
She turned around... The bearer of the "Seraphy" stood in the archway of the hall. The black blood of a zombie dragon dripped from the blade of the artifact.  
  
"Please, don't. It's just a kid, a mortal, don't harm him my lady."  
  
"Insolence, Lucian. First you followed me here and now you dare to direct my actions?"  
  
"Never I'd even think to tell you what to do my lady, but this one is whom I care, I got this kid out of trouble more than once, so let me do him this favour for the last time. There... there were more zombie dragons where we split and I have completed my training as the einherjar. Please, Lenneth you must understand."  
  
She looked far too furious that moment, furious, but thoughtful at the same time. She hesitated for a while and lowered her weapon. "You have two minutes..."  
  
"Not a moment I doubted in you my lady."  
  
***  
  
"Lucian? Did she say Lucian?"  
  
He watched her passing by the man with a strange sword in his hand, he watched her leave the hall of the Cave of Oblivion and he watched the man approach him. The man looked so familiar somehow, his red jacket, his blonde hair, his glance and, of course, his speech:  
  
"Stephan? Don't you recognize me? Hey, buddy it's me Lucian." The man tried to hug Stephan, but he stepped aside.  
  
"You, sure look exactly like him, but... Damn you devil spawn! My physical death is not enough for you now, so you want to destroy me morally. You won't manage it, never!"  
  
"She didn't mean to, but if you react in such a way..." The torment caused by the memories of the former life reflected on Lucian's face. He closed his eyes and continued - "Do you remember your first public performance three years ago? Some brutes didn't like your romance then. Your eyes full of tears, your torn papers on the ground, the people's laughter. Everybody was watching and nobody wished to help." He looked at Stephan and a lone tear ran down his cheek. "Do you have any doubts now Stephan?"  
  
The mark of the inner fight appeared on the face of the sorcerer. Finally he said: "Lucian? Is that you, is that really you, but... But how?"  
  
"It's a long story, consider that I'm one of the soldiers of the Aesir army now, she chose me as an einherjar." His body began to fade out as he spoke his last words. "Listen to me Stephan, the end of the world is near and everyone must make his contribution to prevent it. As you see I'm trying to do my best even after my death. The Valkyrie, she gave me a new hope, a sort of the second chance. Now, when you know everything, you must unite people in the face of the danger that awaits them."  
  
"But how, What am I capable of..."  
  
"You are, Stephan, I believe in you, she believes in you, maybe that's why she didn't kill you. Your path is to seed hope in the hearts of people with the power of art, with the sounds of your poems and songs. I know, I always knew that you could manage it."  
  
"But Lucian you, you are an einherjar, great Odin! My friend is an einherjar, I just don't get it. I've got so much to ask you, a single question, hey, wait!?"  
  
"I have to go now." A smile appeared on Lucian's face. "Farewell Stephan." And so, he faded away leaving Stephan with lots of unanswered questions alone in the cleansed Cave of Oblivion.  
  
After a while Stephan finally began to understand. He blinked the eyes and clenched the fists: "I shall... for those I love, for those I want to protect, fulfill the task you asked of me my friend."  
  
He walked back to the entrance of the Cave thinking about the events that happened just now. Suddenly the day light blinded him and in its shine a new poem descended upon his mind.  
  
"It shall be engraved upon your soul!"  
Hardly I'd now remember her call.  
I heard it just once, I lost my chance to hold off her assault.  
  
Desperate all my efforts were:  
Chasing a goddess, I was trapped  
Trying my fortune, I was caught.  
All my efforts turned to naught Though I had been foretold,  
  
I dared to challenge her as my foe  
Cared of nothing but revenge,  
Stared at no one but my friend  
Stand behind her still and cold.  
  
Sorry, buddy for all I've done,  
For making you recall this world  
Thank you for saving my life again  
Thank you for letting me off my fault.  
  
You'd be pleased if you heard. Farewell Lucian."  
  
My notes: Stephan is nowhere to be found in the game, he is totally my character. I just thought there are no events relating the Caves of Oblivion and decided to create one.  
  
"You need training to be worthy of standing before Odin, so prove that I didn't mistake in you." 


End file.
